


Lumity Month 2020

by TheKitsune



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Following Season 1 Finale, Lumity, Lumity Month, Lumity Month 2020, One Last Hurrah!, Whole Month of Lumity!, spread the word!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: Following my failure at participating in Lumity Week 2020, (I did not know when it happened until it was too late) I decided why not have a month to celebrate Lumity?With Season 1 ending this weekend, why don’t we have one last hurrah before we start the waiting game until Season 2?Starting September 14 and ending on October 13, let’s all celebrate Lumity together! ^^
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 28
Kudos: 65





	1. Announcement (Spread the Word)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the initial announcement and information for the Ship Month. I will either replace it when Lumity Month begins or just start the prompts after it.

Everyone, I am hosting an event starting September 14 and ending on October 13. This will essentially be a Lumity Week; however, instead of a week, it will be an entire month long.  
I am doing this because I missed the original Lumity Week earlier this year. Also, I want all of us Owl House and Lumity fans to have one last hurrah following the season finale before we begin the break until the next season. Plus...I just love Lumity so much.  
So...here is the prompt list for the month so everyone who would like to participate can begin preparing ehehe:  
Sep 14. Crushing Hard  
Sep 15. Studying Together  
Sep 16. Azura Bookclub  
Sep 17. Confession  
Sep 18. First Date  
Sep 19. Sick Day  
Sep 20. Meeting the Parents (Either Eda or Camilla for Amity or the Blights for Luz)  
Sep 21. Human World Visit  
Sep 22. Body Swap  
Sep 23. Free Day  
Sep 24. Sleepover  
Sep 25. First Kiss  
Sep 26. Holidays  
Sep 27. Twins Day (Matching clothes, hair style, etc)  
Sep 28. AU  
Sep 29. First Fight  
Sep 30. Cuddles  
Oct 1. Wedding  
Oct 2. Scary Movie  
Oct 3. Sleepover  
Oct 4. Flowers  
Oct 5. Grom 2  
Oct 6. Personal Lumity Headcanons  
Oct 7. Diary Entries (Amity’s or Luz’s)  
Oct 8. Selfies  
Oct 9. Scars  
Oct 10. Birthday  
Oct 11. Cosplay  
Oct 12. Lumity - Future/Next Gen  
Oct 13. Free Day

I hope everyone is excited for this because I am! If you all do not mind, could you possibly help spread the word?  
I’m going to have a Lumity month blog made soon on tumblr but until then, if you have any questions you can me here or on my tumblr blog, thekitsune.  
I will update this again once Lumity month begins so until then ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all the Lumity fans join in on this. I don’t mind if it’s making fan art, writing one shots for the prompts, or just enjoying the month with everyone else, I’d like all of us Owl House and Lumity fans to enjoy a month together ^^.  
> Please help me spread the word to others if you don’t mind. I don’t have a Twitter so I can’t spread it there, but I’m going to do my best to spread the news on tumblr and here ^^  
> So I’ll see you all again on September 14! Have a great day ^^


	2. Day 1 - Crushing Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Lumity Month officially begins! I can't wait to see everyone's submissions for the month! Here's my submission for Day 1.  
> The Prompt is Crushing Hard  
> I hope you all enjoy!

Amity quickly ducked behind a tree as soon as she heard _her_ voice. She felt her face grow hot and her breathing began to quicken. "Wh-Why am I hiding?!" Amity whispered to herself in disbelief, but she refused to move from her spot. Ever since Grom, this feeling...this intense feeling that constantly hammered away at her chest was slowly eating her alive. What did she do to her that night?!

"Amity?" _Her_ voice suddenly broke the silence surrounding Amity which caused the young witchling to release a small 'eep!' as she leapt into the air. Turning around, she saw a confused Luz staring away, but her heart just hammered away from the shock...and something else. "Why are you hiding behind a tree?"

Amity felt numb at the question. What could she say to answer that?! There was no sane reason for her to be hiding behind this tree! What could she possibly say! - Wait...that's it!

Coughing into her fist, Amity glanced up at Luz with a small smile, "This is part of a high-level spell that Emira taught me. I was starting it, but then you showed up so...oh well! Anyway, what are you doing here Luz?" Amity quickly changed the subject while rubbing her hands together nervously. Luz's head tilted to the side in a way that just melted Amity's heart before she decided to answer Amity.

"Well, Eda asked me to pick up some extra elixir to help with her curse. This is the usual path that I walk when I head to the shops. What are you doing here Amity?" Luz asked with a bright smile that caused Amity's heart to hammer even harder, if that was even possible, and happily grabbed Amity's hands with her own. Amity's face turned ten shades of red at this as she opened her mouth to try and speak, but she found nothing leaving it.

"Amity? Amityyyy? Amity!" Luz yelled into Amity's ear which caused her to flinch before glancing over to see Luz's face right next to her and...

"I got to go!!!!" Amity shouted as she raced down the path and out of sight in a matter of seconds. Luz just watched her run off with a confused expression.

"Guess she wasn't feeling well," Luz shrugged before continuing to the shops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I also hope I caught the girls' personalities correctly.  
> I'm sorry it was short, but I decided to take the shorter route for today's prompt. I do hope it was still good though.  
> Please let me know if any of you publish something for Lumity Month on here! ^^


	3. Day 2 - Studying Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Day 2 is here! The prompt for today: Studying Together!  
> I hope everyone is enjoying Lumity Month so far!

Amity could not do this. She just could not do this. When Luz had asked her to come to a study session at the Owl House to help her catch up with the homework she missed thanks to staying out of school for a couple of weeks to lay low in case the Emperor tried something, Amity had been overjoyed at the idea of helping her. Sure, it was awkward seeing Lilith living at the Owl House now after the whole deal with the witch's duel a few weeks back, but she was able to get over it.

No, what she had a problem with was Luz's need for bodily contact. No matter how she repositioned herself, Luz would snuggle up against her like some sort of pet. It was not good for her heart, and it just made it a thousand times harder to help the girl with studying!

"So how would you cast this spell?" Luz asked Amity while nuzzling closer which made Amity's face turn even redder. Looking down at the spell that Luz was talking about, Amity raised her eyebrow. She knew that they had to show off how well they could cast this for their class, but Luz didn't perform magic the same way everyone else did so wouldn't she need some other method to cast it?

"Uh...That...wouldn't help you...right?" Amity hesitantly asked as she looked down at Luz who narrowed her eyes and hummed to herself in thought before shrugging her shoulders.

"I'd still like to know. Plus, I love seeing you perform magic! You look awesome!" Luz happily answered causing Amity to let out a silent 'eep!' Gulping, she proceeded to show Luz how she channels her magic before drawing the necessary casting circle to perform the spell. She looked back over and smiled lightly at the bright look shining in Luz's eyes. It was moments like this that reminded her how she fell in love with this girl.

Looking back down at the books, she noticed one that was buried under a large amount of blankets. Reaching out for it, she heard Luz gasp and shuffle around, but she managed to pull it out and take a look at the cover. Smiling at Luz after seeing the cover, she held the book in her hand, "Trying to get out of studying math?"

Luz fiddled her fingers around with a defeated puppy look. "Math is really frustrating." Amity lightly giggled before settling back down next to Luz.

"Don't worry, by the time I leave, you will be a math genius," Amity promised Luz who proceeded to blush lightly at the confident look on the witchling's face.

"Wow, if you do that, then you really are the number one student in school!" Luz happily cheered causing Amity to smile confidently.

Sadly, it turned into a long...and frustrating night for Amity who eventually gave up and helped Luz with her other subjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my submission for today ^^ I've been enjoying everyone else's submissions so far, and I can't wait to see what else everyone makes!  
> If anyone wants to join in, but are afraid to because they will be starting late, take your time and join when you feel ready. I will not complain. I'm just happy to see so many people participating! ^^


	4. Day 3 - Azura Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to start these prompts, especially since I'm the one hosting Lumity Month. I've just been sick and busy with work the past few days. There's been a rod run where I live and working during those are just awful. Thankfully, it's over, and I feel better so I can get started on the prompts that I still need to do.  
> This is Day 3, Azura Book Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to actually do these prompts when I'm the one hosting Lumity Month. I've been sick, and I have had to work during a rod run (if you don't know what that is,This is not one of my best ones

Luz literally vibrated in her seat. Today was the day! The day that Amity and her had their first Azura Bookclub! She's been waiting forever for this! She's been busy since she began school at Hexside, e.g., the whole Greater Basilisk, Grom, Grudgby match, etc. So they were never able to meet up for the 'secret' club. Honestly, Luz had forgotten about it thanks to everything that has been going on. So imagine her surprise when Amity messaged her yesterday and asked if they could have their first club meeting today.

Hearing the familiar scream of the bell, Luz grabbed her books and bag before shooting out of her seat and running down the hallway. She had to get to the library. They had both agreed that the club meetings should take place in Amity's secret spot since it was a 'secret' club. Yelling a quick 'See ya later' to Willow and Gus as she ran by them, Luz cheered as she exited the school and continued on her way to the library.

After a few minutes, Luz found herself standing in front of the familiar bookcase, hunched over and out of breath. Panting hard, Luz barely heard Amity's concerned voice, "Luz?! Are you okay?!" Luz smiled up at her with sweat running down her face before nearly falling over from how tired her legs were.

Keeping Luz steady, Amity opened the secret passage and lead their way in. Sitting Luz down on a chair, Amity sat down in the chair next to it. Slumping back in her chair in relief, Luz let out a loud sigh while Amity looked back at her in concern. "Are you sure you're alright? We can always do this tomorrow?" Amity asked Luz in concern. Luz shot up in her seat and stared back at Amity in shock.

"NO! I mean, I'm fine Amity. Let's have the first official meeting of the Azura Bookclub!" Luz shouted triumphantly. Amity smiled lightly at the excitement in Luz's voice, but she did keep her eye on the girl. She didn't want her to suddenly collapse during their club meeting.

Pulling out their respective Azura books, the two began talking about their favorite moments in the series. Luz was surprised that they had a lot of favorite moments in common. Next, they talked about their favorite ships, and well...Amity quickly learned just how passionate Luz was about shipping.

"I'm telling you Amity! Azura and Hecate are meant for each other! Their is no one else in the series that either character would be better with than each other! I dare anyone to try and fight me on this!" Luz growled at the end with a fire burning in her eyes. Amity leaned back in her seat in surprise. This was a side that she has not seen from Luz yet...and she oddly found it attractive. Blushing brightly at that, Amity looked down to try and hide the blush. Luckily, Luz was too busy ranting and raving about ships to notice.

Glancing back up at Luz, Amity did smile though. She was happy that they were finally able to meet up for the club. Ever since she realized that she had a crush on Luz, she was trying to think of a way to spend time alone with her. She had been trying to think of a way to confess to Luz, and she thought that maybe being alone with her would inspire a confession. However, all it inspired was a stronger nervous feeling in her gut.

She wasn't complaining though. She loved just being around Luz. She could admire the small things about the girl that she fell for. The way her eyes would sparkle whenever she talked about something she loved. How energetic she was. Her beautiful smile. How kind and soft her voice sounded...

"Amity? Are you okay, your face is turning bright red?" Luz asked while leaning in closely. Blinking as she stopped daydreaming about Luz, Amity yelped as she realized how close she was and shot backwards which ended up flipping the chair. Luz gasped as she rushed to Amity's side and helped her back up. 

Well, with how the two act around each other, it seemed that the Azura Bookclub was going to be amusing in a lot of different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this one isn't that good. I know it isn't my best. I had some trouble thinking of something to write for this one. Hopefully, you all liked it though.


	5. Day 4 - Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now here is Day 4's prompt! I think I did better on this one than I did the last. Hopefully, you all like this one much more than the last one.

Amity was surprised. When she first gained her feelings for Luz, she had trouble believing that she could grow enough courage to confess her feelings for her. She never wanted to ruin the friendship that both girls had worked so hard to gain. However, as time went on, Amity grew more and more restless when it came to her feelings. Every day, the desire to confess to Luz so she could hold her hand, kiss her, go on dates with her, etc., just grew stronger.

So, she had began making countless plans on how to confess to the girl. She had actually tried a few of these, but they were the more indirect ones which always resulted in Luz misunderstanding the gesture. The girl was so dense! So on the day that she worked up the courage to confess to Luz to her face, she was met with a shy, muttering version of the girl that she fell in love with.

"A-Amity...I...I wanted to tell y-you...I love you! I...I know I-I'm not that great...I mean you're Amity Blight, and I'm just a human...but I can't help how I feel. I mean...I can understand if you don't feel the same way, but please don't end our friendship!" Luz declared with a bright red face. Amity just froze in place during the entire thing. She...she honestly never expected this.

Unfortunately, Luz had taken her silence and lack of movement as a rejection. "I...I see. I'm sorry for bothering you, Amity. I...I'll see you tomorrow I guess," Luz sadly forced out while turning to head home. Blinking in surprise at how defeated Luz sounded, Amity snapped back to her senses. Shooting forward, she grabbed Luz's hand which stopped the girl. Luz turned to ask Amity what was wrong, only to be surprised as Amity had moved in close.

"Shut up, you idiot. Of course, I feel the same way," Amity simply stated before pulling Luz in for a kiss which caused Luz's eyes to widen in shock before closing as she melted into the kiss.

Amity just mentally sighed as the two kissed. She reprimanded herself for calling Luz an idiot, but she couldn't help it. Luz was too dense to realize that Amity loved her as well, and she thought so lowly of herself too?! Not on her watch. No longer. From now on, Luz would feel nothing, but loved, respected, and safe.

Pulling back, Amity had a dopey smile on her face with Luz mirroring her. "So...I'm guessing this means you do like me?" Luz asked as her smile shifted into a mischievous one. Amity just lightly narrowed her eyes at Luz before sighing as she smiled again. This girl was going to be the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the reason Luz has so much trouble realizing that Amity likes her is because she is too busy to actually notice it, but I really like the Oblivious Luz idea so I wanted to implement it here. Hehe, plus Luz confessing to Amity on the same day that Amity was going to confess to her, but doing it before Amity has the chance too...that seems like something that Luz would do, honestly.  
> Anyway, I really hope you all liked this one ^^ I'm going to upload 2-3 more prompts tomorrow. I need to catch back up with the actual day's prompts.


End file.
